Sombra's Experiment
by Zombra17
Summary: Sombra gets her hands on one of Mercy's new experimental serums she lures Widowmaker into a trap and uses it on her. This leads to Sombra and Widowmaker having a night of fun.


Warning sexual content follows you have been warned!

Amélie Lacroix also know as the famous talon assassin Widowmaker sat alone in the Chateaú Guillard feeling unusually bored. As she was thinking about her last mission in Volskaya her thoughts turned to Sombra. The mexican hacker had somehow not gotten to Ms. Volskaya that day, but that was unlike her, Sombra never let her targets get away… Suddenly Widowmakers computer lit up with an email opening it Widowmaker realized it was just another call to a new headquarters for a new experimental test on her. This was not unusual for Widowmaker, Talon would often perform new experiments on her to try to make her a better assassin she printed out the attached tickets and flew to her destination. Upon arrival she entered the house and noticed something weird, no one was inside… there was a note left on a table next to a weird contraption. The contraption had 5 arms hanging from the ceiling, the ends of the arms ended in clamps and it was made of metal. While Widowmaker was reading the note she failed to notice the contraption whirring to life above her as a purple skull flickered on it. The clamps grabbed onto her legs and arms and the last one went to her neck. The contraption lifted her into the air and held her there. The air next to Widowmaker flickered and Sombra materialized out of seemingly thin air. "Ahh hermana you finally showed up I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Said Sombra, Widowmaker looked over to Sombra struggling against the neck restraint, she noticed Sombra wasn't in her usual purple uniform but instead was wearing a white tank top and cutoff shorts. Widowmaker immediately realized that Sombra wasn't wearing a bra she could see her perky young tits right through her thin shirt. Looking down she could really see the tone of Sombra's muscular legs, but she also noticed that Sombra's light brown ass was really defined in the shorts she was wearing. Widowmaker began to feel slighted aroused before remembering that she wasn't a lesbian and that this girl had just locked her up. "What do you want now Sombra?"Widowmaker groaned trying against her restraints. "I want a lot of things Amélie, but right now I want to try this new thing I've found just for you!" Sombra picked up a big needle filled with a purplish black serum and pushed it through a small hole in Widowmaker's collar, she slowly injected it into Widowmaker. "What was in that Sombra?" Widow asked as a small pain began to form in her chest. "Oh nothing just something I thought would be fun, it's totally safe. Look I'll take some too!" Sombra picked up another needle and injected it into her own neck. By this time Widowmaker was really starting to hurt, her chest felt like she was exploding and she cried out in pain. Looking down at her chest she realized that her breasts looked slightly bigger than they were before. She assumed she must've been hallucinating from the pain. However when she looked over at Sombra, Sombra's already pretty big boobs were definitely growing there was no mistaking it, meaning her own pair were too. "I'm guessing by now you see what this does, I got into Angela's lab a few days ago and took some of this new serum she's been trying to seduce Tracer with…"Sombra trailed off seemingly stunned by Widowmaker's now extremely large boobs they were approaching the size of a small melon and still growing… and Sombra's were bigger. Sombra reached out and grabbed Widowmaker's bust causing her to moan with pleasure, her boobs felt ten times more sensitive than before. With a grin on her face Sombra leveled Widowmaker out and began rubbing her chest against Widowmaker's causing both women to moan yet again with pleasure. After doing this for several minutes Sombra was panting from the effort it was taking to move all this extra new weight up and down. Widowmaker's suit which was made to fit tightly but could stretch as not to hinder her abilities was beginning to tear. Suddenly her massive new boobs exploded through her suit exposing her lacy bra which was digging into her back trying to hold her jugs in. Sombra stared at this phenomenon with a look Amélie hadn't seen since before she had been kidnapped by talon. The look was one of pure lust, Sombra knew she had Amélie right where she wanted her and could do whatever she wanted. She hadn't felt so alive since she had pulled the trigger to kill Mondata that night. As her bra exploded off of her chest revealing her massive soft blue tits she decided that she might as well enjoy herself. Looking up from her own tits, she saw Sombra taking her shirt off. Now it was time for Widowmaker to feel lustful as she watched the young girls big bouncy boobs fall out of the white shirt. Sombra then took off her shorts as slowly and seductively as she could hoping to please Amélie and quickly noticed it was working Widowmaker's eyes were wide as she eyed the girl up and down admiring every curve. Sombra now left only in a pair of tight pink panties stepped up to the lustful spider and picked a knife up off the table. She quickly and decisively cut what was left of Widowmaker's suit off and it fell to the ground in shreds. Sombra couldn't help but notice how Widowmaker's enormous ass jiggled a bit as her suit fell. Widowmaker was now only wearing a small pair of black panties. "Before we go downstairs we might as well have some fun upstairs no hermana?" Sombra asked as she leveled Widowmaker's tits with her mouth. She tentatively began to squeeze Widowmaker's left nipple with her thumb and index finger. This caused Widowmaker to moan yet again as Sombra took her mouth to Widowmaker's right nipple and began to twirl her tongue around the edges teasing her. She lightly bit down on Widowmaker's tits and as Widowmaker howled with ecstasy, a small amount of milk began to run from her tits which Sombra quickly drank up. " We can't be wasting any of this precious milk can we?" Sombra asked Widowmaker. "No we can't" replied Widowmaker "You better drink all of it". The sight of Sombra drinking her milk was a major turn on for Widowmaker and fluids began to seep through her panties. Sombra quickly noticed this and slid her non occupied hand down Widowmaker's side causing her to draw in a sharp breath at Sombra's cool touch. Sombra's hand finally snaked its way down to Widowmaker's panties, where she quickly pushed them aside and began to reach inside Widowmaker's pussy with her fingers. Widowmaker arched her back in pleasure let out a loud moan. "Fuck me harder Sombra please I can't take it anymore" Widowmaker gasped between breaths. "Oh?" Sombra said "Is the spider finally excited again?" Sombra drank up the remainder of what was left of Widowmaker's milk and slowly ran her tongue down her side. Sombra's mouth was now level with Widowmaker's slit and she slowly ran her tongue around it refusing to actually put her tongue in. "DAMN IT SOMBRA GET IN THERE" yelled Widowmaker as her body was consumed by the flames of lust. Widowmaker felt like she was going crazy. The only thing she could think about was Sombra fucking her and fucking her right now. "Alright alright hold your horses" Sombra complained "you know you could use some patience querida." Sombra stuck her tongue in Widowmaker's entrance causing her to quiver all over with pleasure. Widowmaker continued to moan and pant as Sombra went down on her. "Sombra I think I'm about to cum" Widowmaker yelled as the pleasure built up inside her. Widowmaker released with a moan so loud it could be heard all throughout the house. Liquids dripped from Widowmaker's canal straight into Sombra's mouth as she eagerly gulped them up. "Aw I hope your not done yet" Sombra said with a cool tone "I didn't go through all this effort just for you after all." End Part One


End file.
